


The Big Three/Hiatus

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Allura Daughter of Athena, Keith son of Hades, Lance/Son of Poseidon, M/M, Percy Jackson AU, Shiro son of Zues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:20:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance was at camp half blood his whole life and has NEVER been claimed by a greek or Norse god or even the other lesser gods at all! Neither did he have a quest to his name, making him the black sheep of Camp half blood. So when two new campers arrive not only does Lance get claimed along with them- he gets a quest too!It's all their fault!Now he has a quest and powers he can't control! Now he has to suffer a road trip with two of the hottest people who could ade aphrodite jeleous and they were taken.He was going to die and not by the monsters.
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 19
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

Camp Halfblood, was Lance's home since...before he could remember. He was here when was seven years old, and in that time ten years later he has _never_ been claimed.

He-like any other child- who wasn't claimed stayed in Hermes Cabin. Their cabin was _huge_ and the many children and teens were very sociable. Sure at times they were a bit...much. But their pranks are legendary.

Lance always figured he was a Heres kid- he looked like them, Racheal was practically his twin with long curly dark hair and blue eyes, and Veronica was like his big sister, Luis and Marco always looked out for him...and teased him.

Although the Hermes kids were amazing, Lance? He just existed, everyone in camp had a place- or went on a quest some came back victorious and moved to Rome while others...didn't come back.

Lance was the oldest one here since Veronica and the others moved to Rome a year ago. 

The looks he got made him feel guilty and yet he was terrified of a prophecy that would choose to kill him. He felt like the unlucky kid whose wisdom teeth hadn't grown in yet but knew it was just a matter of time.

But Lance was one to look on the bright side of things and instead focused all his energy on...Allura.

Without his siblings to tease him, he could now make his move! She was the daughter of Athena the smartest and most beautiful girl at Camp Halfblood she and her little shadow Romelle always braving quests and coming back covered in blood and sweat and looking like a bombshell.

Lance knew she would never give him the time of day, all he needed was a quest one quest and she'll _look_ at him, he'll prove to himself and everyone here that he was a badass kid of Hermes!

Allura was at the pool, still in her white vest top and brown trousers sitting cross legged and plaiting Romelles hair, they were best friends and girls always did stuff like that.

He sighed wistfully, maybe one day he'd sit over there playing with Allura's hair and then _she'd_ kiss his cheek.

"Lance?"

"Fuck Zues!" Lance cried out almost punching himself in the face. Alfor the Camps Leader raised a (judgemental) eyebrow.

"Are you busy?"

Lance stood up hastily "No- no, not at all." He brushed grass of his legs, he would never admit his feelings for Allura with _Alfor_!

The dude was like her dad, in a weird way.

"Lance, I would not have asked you this but I was hoping you would do this favour for me."

Lance's eyes squinted in suspicion, ugh _jobs_ he really didn't want to know or even accept but knew no one else would since all the responsible kids moved to Rome.

Thanks Veronica.

"What's the favour?"

"Two kids from the Roman camp got lost and found themselves here, they have no where to go and I thought someone like you would help them settle in. Show them around."

Was Alfor... _Dumping_ kids on him?

"Why can't you do it?"

"I'm already introducing the first year campers, these kids are older and would be embarresed to walk around with children. My hands are tied."

Lance raised an eyebrow "Fine." It wasn't like he was doing anything anyway.

Plus being a tour guide to a bunch of snot nosed brats might not suck so much.

They were not brats.

Lance didn’t even think they were kids, he took a step into the cabin where they reside, and made a show of looking around.

  
“Excuse me, have you seen any kids from a roman camp?”  
Because these guys had to be counselors, one was built like superman with beefy titties of doom, and a thin dorito shaped body and Lance had a good feeling he had a nice ass to go with the combo, he had a lock of white hair and beautiful almond eyes with a scar along his face.  
The guy could stop a room and the other one wasn’t bad looking either.   
  
He looked like the type of guy Lance would ask to step on him, he was scowling with a cute pout and raven coloured hair that curled around his face and- god that was a mullet, well everything else made up for it.  
These two were sculptures carved by pygmalion himself.

“Eyes up here.”  
The big one spoke and, oh Zues even his voice sounded delightful. It was obvious, some higher power made these two to tempt him and Lance honestly didn’t mind.  
  
He grimaced “Sorry,” He slid inside placing a hand in his pockets “Well I’ll take it you guys are the roman kids- and not some new counselors?”   
Who happen to model in their spare time, he kept to himself.  
  
“Yeah, the roman camp just wasn’t for us.” The big man spoke again. Lance shrugged “Ever since the whole Roman and Greek exposure everyone feels as if their camp isn’t the right fit.” he waved his hands in the air.  
“Who knows- am I the son of Hermes or the son of Mercury?” At this the scowling one looked surprised.  
  
“You know the roman equivalents?” Lance winked his way, “I'm not just a pretty face.”  
He looked flabergasted and Lance almost laughed at him, he heard the other chuckle.  
“I’m Shiro, and this is Keith. We were not selected yet which is why they sent us here. In case the greek gods want to claim us.” Lance grimaced “You might not get claimed some kids have lived here years and still hadn’t been claimed. The greek camp is just a glorified holding place for the newbies and the unclaimables.” Lance beamed.  
“So want a tour?”   
Both glanced at one another, Keith looked put out but Shiro smiled softly, Lance suddenly felt like he was intruding. Shiro shrugged “Sure.”


	2. The Grand Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance takes the new Campers on a tour. The Author made spelling mistakes and grammer mistakes please forgive her.

Lance could feel the stares from the other campers, as he lead two of the most gorgous specimens across campus, the kids gaped at the strangers while the older teens gave appreciative looks. Lance had to curse the fates, how comes no one looked at him like that?  
He noticed Keith and Shiro slow down looking more panicked at the looks, he cleared his throat to get their attention.  
"Uh um, this way." Lance easily followed a trail away from the others and into the forest, he gestured around "You don't have to worry about getting lost just ask a tree nymph and they'll let you know where to go. No one gets lost here."  
"Where are we going?" 

  
Lance beamed back at Keith "The training ground, that's where we fight and train, then the medic bay, thats where we go when we get injured from the fighting, then the food court, that's where you get food then the-"  
"That's a lot of places to go."  
"Don't worry, you won't have to do any activities until tommorow, and I'm pretty sure everyone would help you guys if you asked."  
Keith grumbled "Not by the look of it, they were staring."   
Lance almost thought he was joking until he saw the permanent scowl on Keiths face.  
"Well, everyone usually tries to leave half campblood, to the Roman camp surpise, so to see guys from the roman camp come here?" And they're fucking hot as hell?

  
"But we're a family, so don't be afraid to ask for help." Lance glanced up and held up a hand "There we go, the training grounds."  
And there was Allura, looking fabulous as always.  
"Who's that?" Keith asked pointing at Allura and Lance bristled "That's Allura daughter of Athena- she's taken." Lance said hurriedly. He could see Keith's eyes shine with interest, he had no idea it was to the training equipment not the Allura herself.  
Shiro chuckled catching the look "Could we have a go?" Lance glanced back at the training ground then back to Shiro "Have a go at what?"  
"At what Allura is doing?"  
Allura was balancing on a beam trying to knock James off his ass while being 30 feet in the air.  
"Well uh- I'm not sure, I think Alfor will kick my ass if I let the new kids get hurt- heeyyy! Keith! What the hell man!?" Keith was already climbing the roped ladder just as James knocked Allura onto the net below.  
Lance scowled, honestly? Fuck James, he never liked him...ever since he yelled at Hunk he's pegged that guy as a grade-A asshole and that is never changing at all this year.  
He just hoped Keith would last longer than five minutes.  
"Is your brother for real?" Shiro glanced at him confused "Brother?" Lance gestured as Keith stepped onto the tight rope like a cat and Jame's face turned amused twirling his baton in one hand.  
Lance scowled when he saw Keith climbed up without one.  
"Keith!" Lance grabbed a spare and paused "uh,"  
"Pass that- Keith!" Shiro yelled and threw the baton and Keith caught it without even glancing up or at the ground his eyes focused on James the whole time, and Keiths balance barely even faltered.  
Jame's smirk was wiped of his face.  
Lance almost missed what Shiro had to say "Keith and I- we aren't brothers," Lance eyes flickered between Shiro and Keith, not wanting to miss this, even the others were transfixed to see what the new kid would do.

"Oh?"

  
"We've always been together, even before the Roman camp, Keith was the one who decided to move here." Lance almost wanted to ask if they were...  
Then Keith brought his attention back when the fight began, James struck first and Keith held back a grin on his face, he leapt and the others gasped when he jumped over James like an acrobat! What the hell!  
James spun almost slipping on the rope and Lance gasped then groaned when James righted himself, Keith brought down the baton in a downward swipe which James blocked then advanced.  
"I think coming here was a good idea." Shiro spoke softly, Keith swung again making James work for it.  
Lance glanced at Shiro and saw him looking fond, like an older brother or...Lance was too cowardly to ask.  
"What about you?" He asked himself and that surprised Shiro when he looked down at Lance.  
"What?"  
"You? Do you think you would like it here?" Shiro paused and glanced back up "Maybe? As long as Keiths happy." Oh that defiently cemented it.  
"Um, I'm the oldest here- well before you guys showed up," Goddammit get to the point already.  
"So feel free to ask me anything, I know almost everyone here and all the best hotspots at the camp."  
"You have interenet here?"  
"Yes! fucking finally! Now everyones on their phone! Can you believe that?" Shiro chuckled shaking his head "Kids, these days."   
"Oh I know right? How dare they be on their phones when there is so much fun fighting each other here instead?" lance gestured at Keith and James. The best part? When you say something you find funny and someone laughs? Even when you think what you said wasn't that funny? Best feeling in the world. And Shiro laughing? 

Was pretty amazing too.

There was a whoop and cry, Lance turned almost worried then erupted into joy when he saw James fall onto the net.  
Keith slid down the rope like a firefighter and Lance couldn't help it, he ran over "Keith!"  
Keith turned surprised and almost battle ready Lance slowed down "Whoa- calm down samurai just me."

"What?"  
"You are my new best friend." Lance said wrapping an arm around Keiths shoulder and leading him back to Shiro "Anyone who kicks Jame's ass is number one in my book."  
"I resent that Mclain!"  
"Eat Net, Griffen!" Lance called back, he stiffened up when he saw Allura walking his way!  
All hope wasn't lost this may be the only salvagable day in 2020.  
"Hey, I've never seen you two around before?" Allura asked and Lance stepped up "These are the new Campers from Rome," Shiro held out his hand "Shiro. And you must be Allura?" She flushed "I um, don't believe we've met?"

"Oh- Lance said who you were, when you were on the ropes."   
She paused then looked surprised tucking a hair behind her ear "Oh that was embarrising." Lance shook his head "Not at all, you were amazing." Allura glanced at Keith "Not as amazing as you, to who should I be thanking for avenging me?" Keith looked startled "I uh- I'm Keith." Lance nudged him in the ribs "Not as flawless on the ground are you?" Keith scowled "Shut up."  
"Oh he speaks!" Lance teased evading Keith from grabbing him, oh yeah Keith was going to fit right in.  
Allura chuckled at the antics "Are you coming to the bombfire tonight?" Shiro blinked "Bombfire?"  
"Yeah," Lance piped up keeping Keith back with one hand "It's where we act like an actual camp and gather around a campfire with s'mores and sing songs, while giving the s'mores as a sacrifice to our godly parents, because they liked the smell of burnt marshmellow for some reason. That last one _not_ so normal Campfire stuff- hey!" keith tackled him and Lance shoved him "Get off."  
"He's adjusting better than I expected." Shiro said bemused seeing Lance pin Keith then they began to roll as onlookers began to look at the puppy scrap, Lance pulled back and arm and Shiro as well as the others (More perking up at the fight of a fight) relaxed (lost interested) when Lance started tickling Keith instead.

"Well," Allura said looking very disapointed since Lance was the oldest baring Shiro out of the whole Camp. "It is Lance."  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
Allura glanced at Shiro and shrugged "He may be the oldest but...he's the baby of the camp, he's never left Camp Halfblood not even on a quest, he doesn't even know who his god parent is...sometimes, we wonder if he's even supposed to be here or some unlucky kid who just saw things like us and had no where to go."

Shiro paused, why did that just feel wrong? He took a breath "You can't determine someones value by the number of quests." Allura looked shocked "No- I didn't mean that, it's just- Lance doesn't have any experience it's hard to get along with him since he's never even left the Camp- and the jokes and flirting is a bit much- but he's not a bad kid," She was rushing to say "Lance is always there when you need him, and even though he was annoying before he's matured since the older kids left Camp Halfblood he's become more responsible. I'm saying you couldn't ask for a better friend."  
What a back handed comment of someone who was a friend? Shiro wasn't liking any of what Allura was saying, but with no information on what she or Lance was like and that this was a new camp Shiro was unsure if saying something was unwise or not.

Plus maybe it was like him and Keith, Keith was...rough as a kid most of the were being kids with ADHD and Autism, Dyslexia the whole she-bang. Some kids grew with more control or...masking as others would call it some didn't.   
Finally Keith shoved Lance off "Alright I give- I give!"  
Lance pointed "Never have a tickle fight with me I always win." Keith smirked "Then what about regular fighting." Lance nodded in defeat "I will always lose, I suck at hand to hand."  
"Want to go a few rounds?"  
"And get pummeled and made a laughing stock? no thank you, you've already beaten James, I know what a losing battle looks like." He patted Keiths shoulder missing the disapointed look on his face.  
They both walked back over to Shiro and Allura, Shiro looked tense and Lance almost asked but then held back, it wasn't his place.  
Allura cleared her throat "Oh, Shiro- Keith. There is a campfire on later on tonight, would I expect to see you there?" Keith fumbled "I um-"  
"Maybe?" Shiro spoke for them both "I'm not sure how we'll feel after the tour."  
"Oh of course, we do Campfires every couple of days, so it's fine if you miss one. It was nice seeing you, bye now," She waved as she walked back to the training ground and Lance watched wistfully. What a dreamboat.  
He could feel Shiro and Keiths eyes on him and came back to himself.

"Alright!" Lance clapped his hands "On with the tour!"

Lance wanted to leave the cabin till last but thought if they know where it is now they can go back during the day if they want to.  
"Here is the Cabins! All for each individual God-Parent you might have! We have Zues, Here- Don't ask no one goes in there it was too apease her more than anything- Aphrodite cabin, watch out for Lotor he can shapeshift and it was annoying as hell back when he was a hormonal teenager- Hephaestus Cabin which hosts Hunk and Pidge the two smartest people in the Camp Halfblood other than Leo Valdez but he's on vacation. Athena Cabin thats where Allura goes, Artemis Cabin- also for show- Ares Cabin and Hades Cabin not much kids there since the whole big three prophecy was a thing the gods are still wary- and Posedians Cabin anddd here's mine- HERMES!"  
Shiro and Keith balked, it was hell on earth. Lost boys, rugrats kids from recess just children and teens admit chaos in a whirlwind and Lance with a gesture.

"This is where you'll be staying!"  
"You have got to be fuckin-"  
"-Really?" Shiro cut in polite smiles Lance thankfully missed it as he turned around when Shiro and Keith glared at each other "All the unclaimed kids come here along with the Hermes kids- I know." Lance turned back as Keith and Shiro plastered on smiles as Lance kept talking.  
"Ever since the new gods got affiliated Eris, Morgana, Iris, we thought an unclaimed Cabin would be a good idea then realised it would've been sad and the Hermes kids didn't mind taking the unclaimed under their wing it's like a tradition!"  
"Come on- I bet they brought in your things already!"

Oh they did alright and unpacked all of their stuff and fighting over it, Lance has never been more stunned, the kids never acted like this, usually they were well behaved and helpful.  
What the heck brought this on?  
He gasped when he saw a kid run with a knife and Panic flittered over Keiths face.  
Lance realised with clarity why they acted this way. Veronica was gone along with the other _adults_.  
Lance was seething, putting his fingers to his lips he blew a shrill whistle.  
All the choas stopped. The children on the beds looked terrified until they saw it was Lance and relaxed.  
"Lance! Look at all these cool junk take a look."  
"Marco. Get of the bed _now_."   
The others paused at the tone "But I-"  
"Now!" They scrambled and Lance turned to look at them all.  
"I was showing the new Campers around telling them how lovely everyone was. And then we come to see this!" He snapped his finger at the closest teen "Explain."  
"We were just-"  
"Just what?"  
"..."  
He glared at the all and took a breath "You think because Veronic is gone you can do whatever you want? You thought wrong! This is disgracful and very rude to our guests. ¡Nunca he sido más humillado en toda mi vida!" The others flinched and Lance pointed at the cases "I want everything- no everything Evans! Back where it belongs right now!"  
No one moved.

Lance clapped his hands three times "Come on move, Hustle hustle hustle!" The moved like their asses were on fire. Lance was still seething.  
Then realised this was what Veronica was putting up with including him. God gods.  
He turned to see Shiro and Keith and grimaced "I am so sorry they are never usually like that, sometimes they're angels." He grabbed a shirt that one of them were trying to make off with.  
"Its, it's fine."  
It wasn't, it was a terrible start and Lance knew Shiro was trying (and failing) to be polite.  
"They won't do it again?" He had to try to redeem his kids but by the looks of their faces he knew, their future here in the Hermes Cabin was uncertain.  
The knife was now safely back where it belonged. And for good measure Lance looked up their cases in the back closet.  
"I have ears everywhere if I hear you scampered off some stuff I'll know." Lance glared one suspicious finger looming over them before he left the cabin with Keith and Shiro to continue the tour.  
Other than that...it went okay.

Taking Shiro and Keith everywhere was...an experience. Who would've thought they would have arguments on the first day?  
"Yes Shiro, Roman had a better ventilation system, yes Keith Rome had better infrastrucute, no we were not attacked recently and did last building last minute." The whole holior than thou attitude was annoying but Lance couldn't even fight back!  
Every thing would be slapped in his face anyone, if the Greek camp was so great why was everyone moving to Rome? Oh yeah because the Greeks didn't make it past thirty while Percy Jackson was in Rome living past 27. twenty freakin seven.

The first Greek who might make it to his pension, gods-spead.  
So Lance had no comebacks because, yeah their camp _sucked_ but it was his camp he had to defend it, because he lived here! and for his own pride.  
Other than that, Keith met a tree nympth for the first time and Shiro's nympth turned back into a tree. The man was too stunning for his own good, but he didn't see it that way.  
"I am so sorry!"  
Lance was laughing too hard to explain. Shiro's fumbling was priceless.

The more Lance took them around the more he actually watched them and noticed a few things, Keith was clearly overwhelemed and Lance knew they should have a break.  
"Come on, lets go to the food court."   
Once there Lance stopped them from going in "Wait there, is sandwhiches okay? Any favourites?" Keith glanced at Shiro "Uh, a Turkey sub?" Shiro also looked confused "um egg sandwhich if thats oka-"  
"Got it."  
Lance practically skipped in as the others blinked before he came out "Okay, this way."  
"Where are we going?"  
"To eat, duh. That place was crowded anyway."  
They followed unsure of what else to do, at this point in time their fate was in Lance's hands.  
It was the last tour of the place anyway.  
"I saved the best for last."  
"Saved what?" Keith asked but Lance knew when the steps slowed they saw what he was talking about.  
"Great view huh? The lake is just down there, you can swim in it but not at lights out, y'know no coastguards at that time."  
Lance gestured at a carved log and the two sat as he passed them their sandwhiches. Once they settled and ate, the silence along with the soft breeze and smell of the ocean Lance could see Shiro and Keith slowly relax.  
"I know the first day can be very overwhelming, but by tommorow it'll feel like you've been here your whole life."   
"What about you?"  
"Hmm?"  
"You've shown us everything but what about you? your experience with the camp what are the people like?" Lance blinked oh.  
This was weird, getting attention without doing something dumb to get it was weird.  
Then he remembered, people like Shiro and Keith? They'll probably forgot people like Lance and would probably start hanging out people like Allura or...ugh James.  
"Well," Might as well make the ost of it "Everyone here is nice well except the younger kids, gen Z scare the living shit out of me." Shiro nodded "They're teenagers now."  
"Yeah, and they are mean. Avoid Pidge, she would kill you and make it look like an accident if you touch her stuff." Lance shivered "Then there's Allura and she..." He sighed "She's amazing the strongest fighter here and just as gorgous as well- can't slander any goddesses now but you get the jist, James you saw is a dick I stand by that."  
"Did he do anything?"   
Lance nodded "He insulted Hunk,"  
"Hunk?"  
"Yeah my best friend, it was back when we were first year campers, but it was uncalled for Hunk was only asking a question never forget, never forgive that James Griffen is a dick." Keith laughed and Lance remembered himself "What about you? Any friends you miss at the Romen camp?"  
Now they looked away and Lance interanlly grimaced "That bad?" Why was he making it worse?  
"It- the camp wasn't the right fit, so we moved here." Lance raised an eyebrow, no one moved from the most safest and fortifide place to move...here?   
Lance really wanted to pry but hew knew what stubborn people were like thankfully they left for Rome. _Thanks Veronica!_  
It was as if he traded old stubborn Demi-gods for new Stubborn demigods. What joy.  
He noticed the sun setting and cleared his throat.

"Well it's almost late, want to come to the Campfire? or go back to the Cabins?" He wondered if maybe they were tired and wanted to rest. But Shiro shook his head from one glance at Keith.  
"The Campire sounds nice." Lance pressed his lips together holding back a smile.

"Alright, Campfire it is! Come on lets grab some smchores!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I am not Autistic/ADHD/etc of anything so I can't write these characters with 100% accuracy but having someone speak for me is something I do all the time my sister does it like a sixth sense she just knows when I'm not comfortable with talking and would rather just hang back and I thought for the first time Keith might be like that until he comes out of his shell.  
> Also Lance brought on that cuban ire, I took the inspiration entirely from Penelope from One day at a time.


	3. Claimed.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is spendig as much time with Keith and Shiro waiting for some other cool kid to snatch them up, so the fact that Keith want's to play Mythomagic and Shiro is a wallflower (who knew) is weird but not unsurprising.

The party was going great, most of the younger kids went to bed while the older kids drank and ate while giving praises to the gods sitting on their asses causing misery to everyone. Other than that it was amazing.  
Shiro and Allura had an arm wrestling contest to see who was stronger and Allura won, and Lance knew Shiro wasn't holding back when Allura turned away he shook his wrist from the aches and pains.  
She was amazing, before he could even walk over to her to even ask if she wanted a drink Keith pulled him away.

"Lance, you have to explain this." Lance blinked and let himself get led, "Explain what- oh oh my god that is priceless of course you like this!"  
At one of the tables a group of kids was playing a game called mythomagic.  
Keith scowled "Why is it weird to like it?" Lance shook his head "No reason, it's Mythomagic a playing game, but I think these guys could probably explain it better than me I can't make heads or tales with it. Is it a dungeon and dragons roleplaying game? or is it like Yu-gi-oh? I have no clue."  
"You can use them like trump cards."   
One of the kids spoke and Lance brightened "Finally a game I know and love, come on Keith lets play a game!"  
Keith sat down hastily as Lance was given a stack and flipped through and passed a few cards to Keith.  
"Okay, lets have a look at your cards first and walk through the first set, then the rest you keep the cards hidden."  
"Okay?"  
"We pick a catergory randomly that you think is the highest like, Attack. Hades has 4000 attack while Athena has 3000 so my card would win there. But if I picked Knoledge then Athena would win. Get it?"  
"Kinda..."  
"Okay lets play a few rounds."  
  
  
  
Keith kept winning. Lance couldn't help but think the other kids were cheating since their game was suspiciously using numbers too, it wasn't until he saw one peak at his card did he cry out.  
"Hey!" Keith laughed when Lance looked betrayed "You cheated!"   
"Hey it's only fair, Lance!"  
"Yeah play nice with the new kid."  
"I hate you all."  
But honestly Keith looked like he was having fun, Lance would have to steal these away for later.  
He glanced up and paused to see Shiro watching and blanched, Shit.  
"Hey, can you take over?"  
"Wha-"  
"I'll be right back, Samurai."  
Lance almost fell out of the bench but managed to manouver through enough people to get to Shiro, who didn't realise where Lance was going until too late.  
  
"Shiro- Come play mythomagic! I think you'll enjoy it." Shiro shook his head "No thanks," He said politly "I'm used to dungeons and dragons so I don't know much about the game."  
"Oh we're using it as trumps at the moment- wait you play DND?" Lance asked perking up.  
"Yes...?" Shiro said warily and Lance crossed his arms leaning forward "What's your character called?"  
"Um, Gryo. He's a Paladin." Lance nodded with a smile "Mine was Pike he was a super cool ninja thief, me and Allura used to play it a lot when we were first year Campers." Lance stood next to Shiro as they watched over the party, it felt like their own bubble away from the world.  
  
"But then she went on real quests and thought the DND was childish and boring compared to...she stopped hanging out with me after that- but I get it, she started hanging out with Romelle and I started hanging out with Hunk childhood friends usually drift apart anyway." Lance flapped his hand making it seem like a smaller deal than it was. But it wasn't it was a big deal, Lance was crushed when she started ignoring him. He shrugged and glanced at Shiro.  
"So who did you used to play with?"  
"I uh- it was Matt, but he- he was here in the Greek camp we had skype calls and played online."  
"Matt? Why does that name sound familiar?"  
"Matt Holt?"  
"Oh... _oh_ ah shit, sorry man that- that's rough." Shiro nodded "Yeah, as soon as Keith and I decided to head over here, Matt got a quest and...didn't come back." Lance grimaced.  
  
That was the _worst_ luck in the world.  
  
"Why did you and Keith come here, from all the ribbing today why would you downgrade to the Greek camp?" Lance articulated with a broad gesture to the whole camp before them.  
Shiro glanced at him then back to Keith, it was killing Lance he was just dying to just ask what their relationship was!  
"Rome was great it- it really was, but it felt...empty, it had the best walls to keep us in. The people though, they...they were so military like, they didn't feel like a family they felt like soldiers. And Keith wasn't doing well there, he's always been a good fighter but I was afraid they were turning him into a weapon I just- I had to get him out of there." Lance stared stunned, this sounded bigger than he thought it was.  
"Well, Keith seems to be doing okay now." He added hoping to lighten the mood, it did work as Shiro came back to himself and both watched Keith groan grabbing another card while the others laughed.  
"Moving here was good for him, I just know it."  
"And you?"  
"Well, if Keiths happy, then I'm happy." Lance knew it was defiently none of his buisness, but that sounded painfully unair. And then he realised with sudden horror that he was a complete and utter ashole.  
Shiro came here for _Matt_ and Matt was gone. And Lance kept asking him if he was _okay!?_ \- good gods.  
"I am so stupid-"  
Shiro blinked and gazed down at Lance "How come?"  
"I'm sorry, I keep bringing it up, why you came here and if you'rer happy here and Matt isn't here and that sucks and I keep rubbing it in-"   
Shiro laughed cutting off his rambling then proceded to cover his face and Lance slowly realised he was being laughed at.  
"Yeah I'm gonna go-"  
"No wait that's not-" Shiro shook his head brushing his hand through his hair and if Lance tracked the movement that was _his_ buisness and no one elses.  
  
"That is part of it, I just...it usually takes me longer to adjust to a new place, I honestly don't mind the Greek Camp they- you guys- are not that bad." Shiro chuckled and leaned back against a tree "It's funny I've never been this honest with anyone before." Shiro admitted glancing at Lance like he was honestly baffled why he was open in the first place.  
Lance had no idea what to say "Well uh, that's me, Uncle Lance feel free to vent to for 1.99 an hour."  
"Only 1.99? so expensive."  
" _I_ am a luxary so few can afford." Shiro chuckled again "Seriously, Lance you should go with the others, you're missing all the fun."  
"What? Getting sick of me already?" Lance teased almost leaning back himself, Shiro rolled his eyes.  
  
"No- you looked like you wanted to ask Allura something, I didn't want to keep you."  
Lance froze, it was so surreal for someone to...pay attention to him. Usually he did that it was never the other way around.  
  
"Shiro..." He trailed off eyes wide, Shiro's face fell when he grew silent.   
  
"Lance?"   
  
Lance pointed and even the others around the party quieted down at the sight.  
Shiro glanced up and gasped.

Lance gaped at the white lighting bolt floating above Shiro’s head "I-" Lance heard Keith gasp and turned and almost had whiplash to see a purple scythe above Keiths. The other campers gasped as they drew away from the two.  
Wow, barely here a day and claimed? What the heck did that say about Lance.  
  
He plastered a smile on his face as Keith drew closer looking more stunned at the two.   
“Dude that’s amazing!” He clapped Keith's on the shoulder “Claimed on day one, I’m jealous.”   
Keith didn't say anything, neither did Shiro. They were staring at him, in fact everyone was.  
Keith finally spoke. “I thought you said you were a kid of hermes?” Lance frowned “I am...?”  
  
Wait.  
He glanced up.  
Above his head was a blue trident.  
Poseidon's trident.  
  
His eyes fell to the Hermes cabin and felt his heart shatter. They weren’t his family- they weren’t his brothers and sisters.  
  
Alfor came and the rest was a blur, Lance was mostly in shock. It wasn’t until after when Alfor told him he’d have to move his stuff moved to his new cabin that he realised how severe it all was.  
His empty cabin, not much children of the big three stayed in the greek camp all of them were in freakin Rome! It was the only place that was big enough where they could live past eighteen. Allura mentioned she would be moving there herself, Lance never thought he could, he had his family here- or... he thought he did.  
His eyes slid over to Keith and Shiro, both looking excited and relieved that they were claimed.

Wait Posedion- Lance glanced at Allura and saw the galre aimed his way and knew, any chance he had was destroyed. Athena hated Poseidon and Allura always mentioned how she never liked how Annabeth and Percy got together and now-  
Lance looked away, his mind a whirl wind, he wanted to be happy- but that one emotion the ugly emotion that thought this was unfair, all these years here and nothing until now?He wanted to be happy but he knew he was not in the right mind to deal with this.  
"Lance-"  
He stomped away and the others parted him like the red sea-  
wait-sea...goddammit.  
Not once, not one little INKLING that he belonged to poseidon and now!? He show's up and suddenly he is?  
This was all of _their_ fault.

Keith and Shiro were escorted to their new Cabins, Hades and Zues...both being very empty. There has never been children to the great three gods in a while, he’d been told. Shiro lay upon his bed glancing up at Zues. He looked ready to smite Shiro where he lay.  
Where was the happy Zues from Disney?   
  
Shiro sat up, unable to sleep. He always had Keith next to him being along, he closed his eyes. He could feel the panicked thoughts about to suffocate him, waking up somewhere different has always been hard for him and knowing Keith isn’t there? It’ll kill him.  
He stood up from his bed and moved towards the back door opening it up with a slide onto the patio and took a step onto the wooden decking.  
“Oh.” He flinched looking up then relaxed to find Keith there, looking awkward.  
“Keith,” He asked relieved his shoulders dropping he had no idea he was tense in the first place. He saw Keith smile relaxing himself, Shiro glanced at the lake and smirked.  
“Want to go for a swim?”   


Lance couldn’t sleep.  
He was in a new bed, with new sheets and a much larger, _emptier_ room.  
He rolled over and sighed, and that was loud. The silence was killing him, he sat up scowling into the darkness. He wasn’t sleeping no matter what.

He has been in the cabin with the Hermes kids most of his life, he shut his eyes feeling his throat constrict, who was going to look ater them now? Veronica left _himi in charge_ he scrubbed his face his feet tangled in the blankets.  
  
He pulled them back and slowly got up grabbing a towel he opened the patio door and walked down a familiar path towards the lake, he’s done this thousands of times when he couldn’t sleep it, usually helped in the past.  
He heard a sound of splashing then laughter his head shot up and froze to see both Shiro and Keith in the lake.  
Making out.  
That...answers that question. But honestly Lance felt even more peeved. 

He didn't get the chance to organise his thoughts yet, but now he just felt really irritated seeing the two- he just needed a break! Was that so difficult!?  
Apparently so!

“Oh come on! Really?” Both startled away to see Lance, but he scowled shaking his head and tossing of his towel violently “No it’s too late,” Lance began to take of his shirt “I’m already out here, keep your cooties to yourself.”   
He dived into the lake and started swimming making lots of noise. He loved the glare the two had then dived into the water and kept swimming.   
It felt fitting, sharing a lake with the kids that started this mess

  
Sure it wasn’t _really_ their fault, but he knew...if they didn't come to this camp, Lance wouldn’t be choosen by poseidon in the first place.

  
He couldn’t see beyond the moonlight but he felt calm, he hated Poseidon for doing this Lance closed his eyes, but it answered questions, made him lighter inside.  
He hated his logical side he wished he could just stay angry, but the still calm brought him back to himsel to see everything objectivly.

It explained why he liked the water, why sometimes the hermes kids were a bit...much.  
And Lance just floated in the water and opening his eyes. There was a prophecy long ago about the greek children of the big three would cause the apocolpse. It ended and it turned out they didn’t do the apocalypse, they were the _trigger_ for it, totally seperate from causing it themselves. It was all dumb, but the fear remained. Roman kids were the exception...until now.  
  
Lance felt his chest tighten still feel the cool anger, it happened four hours ago- he had a family, his friends in the Hermes Cabin now they looked at him weirdly he even had a chance with Allura! (He didn’t) But now she couldn’t stand the sight of him.   
  
...It took him a few moments to remember that he wasn’t holding his breath, Lance brow furrowed huh?  
He took a long inhale and he was breathing, like he was breathing air. This was- he was close to panicking now, had he ever tried this before?

Well no. What idiot breathed _in_ water besides drinking it, of course he hadn’t tried this before!  
  
Until suddenly something grabbed his arm and he thrashed and felt something pull him up, the surface broke as he gulped in large bursts of air that burned his throat he was still being pulled he blinked water out of his eyes to see-Shiro?  
  
Shiro picked him up and practically tossed him on the back gasping, Lance gasped hand on his chest.  
“Dude what the _Hades_?” he asked outraged, what was Shiro’s deal!?  
  
Shiro glared at him, then a voice spoke behind him answering his question. “We thought you were drowning, idiot!”   
Lance turned and gasped to see not only Keith in a towel dripping wet and looking pissed, there was also-  
-Alfor the Camp leader and Coran were standing just behind him. Looking _very_ disapointed.  
Lance felt his throat close up “Uh h-how long was I…?”  
  
Shiro looked up through his wet bangs his grey eyes brewing up a storm that could rival Zues’s thunder “Almost twenty minutes.” Lance eyes bulged.  
“I...I wasn’t drowning, I was always able to hold my breath under water.” Lance couldn’t say he wasn’t holding his breath period, but admitting something like that would only solidify he was the son of Poseidon.  
But shiro rolled his eyes “Son of posedion, typical.”

Well what was the point in that?

  
Alfor cleared his throat “What I have to ask boys, is what were you doing out in the lake past curfew.”  
Now Lance almost stopped breathing. His first time in trouble, he glared at Shiro and Keith.  
This was all of their fault.

"Nether the less, Slav the Oracle wants to speak with you."

"...Me?" Lance had no idea what Slav would want.

Coran shook his head, "Not just you. _All_ of you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote the story in weird fractured scenes so I wrote Lance resent Shiro and Keith and then have him open up to them after and they get closer on the trip, but having them get along first and then a fight? And with me being lazy and wanting everything lazy I just might make them fix it on their first quest than drag it out. 
> 
> Also Allura was a galra-phobe so I thought hating posedian would make sense for her- she deals with it thanks to Romelle. But that's later. For now Lance and Allura being a thing? That ship sank like the titanic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance is anxious about leaving camp, Coran, Keith and Shiro don't seem to care they act is if they're going for groceries. And Allura seems to have a change of heart when it comes to the son of Poseidion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I have the main bosses accounted for and the direction of the story but the inbetween bits? I forgot and Percy Jackson has been removed from netflix and I REFUSE to look for the DVD and play it so it’s the next Best [Less mentally awful] Option which is reading the book. Ah I forgot all about Percy Jackson I might get back into it -_-

_ “Journey towards the west, _

_ And save the tragic three, _

_ Punished by thy fathers, _

_ For their own luxury, _

_ Succeed and save more lives from this venture, _

_ Remember to be calm and endure their gruelling temper.” _

Lance was perched on a bridge just on the cusp of the outskirts at the Greek Camp. He had his legs drawn up as he re-read the prophecy on his post-it-note.

Slav had a premonition the night before since he was the camp oracle and it seems Keith and Shiro were going to be his team mates on his first ever quest.

Lance was of course freaking out.

His hand gripped the paper harder, he’s never seen Keith or Shiro fight before, and they’ve never fought alongside him or did any exercises like catch the flag or battleship.

It’s a fun game and Lance was always good at it, it’s what it says on the tin it’s battle ship to a grander scale.

Not to mention, Shiro and Keith just GOT here and already they were booted out for a quest, it’s as if they were cursed to never settle like a fiery tornado ever moving with no rest.

No he can’t feel sorry for them- he was swept up in the wind and was dragged along on this quest.

“Journey towards the west...then what? Urgh I hate prophecies…”

“You’ll learn them soon enough-”

“Argh!” Lance yelped falling off his bench in fright and saw Allura cry out “Are you okay!? Sorry! I didn’t mean to scare you-”

Well she was talking to him so that was a plus.

“It’s okay- you just surprised me,” Lance stood up brushing grass stains off the back of his trousers.

Allura relaxed but still looked worried as she glanced back at Romelle then took a breath.

“Lance, I know this probably won’t mean much given that this is your first quest but…” She took a breath “You know my stance on the relations when it comes to Poseidon and Athena. I firmly believed that Annabeth and Percy were unfit for one another.”

Lance blinked then wilted “Yeah, I know.”

She saw this and grimaced, “Lance, when we were friends I always liked you but after my first quest I become more attuned to monsters and even the demi-gods of this camp but when it came to you I felt...unnerved- I avoided you because something was telling me that something was wrong.”

Lance nodded and soon realised this was why Allura suddenly drifted apart from him.

“I hate not knowing things, and I was more...afraid of the unknown rather than seeking it out myself, Romelle helped me realise that I never disliked you- it’s because I didn’t know what it was that was telling me…” She trailed off unsure how to phrase it.

“But now that I know what it is I can rationalise it and put it aside- our parents don’t dictate us and I never meant for you to be hurt by this.”

“Hurt? I’m not hurt Allura.”

“But your face at the party- we were not as close as we used to- but you knew my opinions and I wanted to say that I wanted to try being friends but now you’re on your first quest and I feel like I’ve wasted precious time.”

Lance blinked well, if Allura was still going to talk to him after that was great but-

“Hey why does it sound like I’m already going to die? Come on I’m coming back!” He beamed and Allura smiled uncertainly.

“Promise me you will- oh, this was why I came over.”

She suddenly thrusted out a small bronzen blade and Lance blinked down at it.

“Uh…?”

“Take it- it’s my lucky blade, I always go on quests with it and it hasn’t failed me so far.”

Lance took it gingerly and gasped when it suddenly compacted itself into a bracelet.

“Won’t you need it? I mean if it’s lucky I don’t think-”

“Take it. I have loads more, I carried it for sentimental value and now I can go on quests without luck. For your first Quest I hope you succeed.” Lance gazed down at the bracelet in wonder.

“Thank you, Allura.” he said softly and saw her take an awkward step back moving towards Romelle before Lance spoke up.

“Oh Allura- Can you do me a small favour?”

She turned “Of course.” 

“Can you watch over the Hermes Cabin? I promised Veronica I would watch out for them but…” He trailed off and Allura’s eyes softened “Of Course. I’ll look out for them.”

“Thanks.”

Lance saw movement at the corner of his eye and saw Shiro and Keith come closer, already decked up in back-packs and-

Wait, was that a sword sticking out of Keiths bag?

“Isn’t that uh...obvious?” Lance gestured towards Keiths bag and saw Keith look perplexed. “No ones going to see it because of the mist, no one sees it- they only see a baseball bat.” 

“Have you got everything, Lance? We should head out as soon as we can-”

Lance blinked standing up quickly and attaching his bag over his shoulder.

“Uh now- We’re leaving right now?”

“Yes- Alfor and Coran has set up a car, we’ll drive West until something comes up.” 

“We have a car?” Lance asked and rounded the corner and saw there was a parking lot outside with loads of cars, jeeps, caravans you name it.

“Is that a blimp!?” Lance cried out confused and both Shiro and Keith glanced at him.

“Have you never seen this before?”

Lance shook his head- this was never here.

“Ah young campers!” Coran called out rolling his moustache “These were made by the Hephaestus Cabin they make and break new models everyday- ever since Nico di Angelo they were striving to make another legend such as Argos although depending on the demi-god some transportation needs evaluating, unlike the Argos both sons of the underworld and sea won’t be comfortable in the air, while some gods can’t travel by water since it’s posedions domein.”

“So a car is safer-” Shiro hazard a guess but was cut off by a sharp laugh.

“Of course not! None have made it back, but it is a better alternative!” Coran laughed and Lance was honestly having a panic attack. He was going to die- not two steps out of camp a Harpie is going to pick them up and throw them into a cliff.

Shiro placed a hand on his shoulder “We’ll be fine. Keith and I have already journeyed here with no problems.”

“Really?” Keith cut in “So battling that Sphinx was  _ no problem _ .” 

“Keith-”

“Or what about the kelpie almost dragging you under huh?”

“Keith.”

“Or how about when-”

“Keith!” Keith shut his mouth and saw too late, Lance lost the colour in his face and looked ready to feint.

“Uh, I mean.” Keith growled looking away “We’re here aren’t we! So we’re not that incompetant at fighting monsters!”

Keith shoved past him “Finished saying goodbye to your girlfriend?” Shiro could only sigh, Keith was never good at humiliation.

Maybe having Lance on this trip was good for him but on one hand...was Lance good at combat? Shiro worried he would have to watch out for Lance more since they had no idea if he was a good fighter or not.

At least he knew Keith could watch his own but until they have their first fight it would be best to stick close.

“Huh, girlfriend- wait did it look like that- I mean, she was interested right?”

Keith could only pity him, it was obvious to everyone in the camp that Allura wasn’t interested but Lance seemed to really like her.

“Hey what’s that?” Shiro asked, finally noticing the paper Lance had in his hand.

Lance blinked “Oh this is a copy of the prophecy- my memory is terrible so I’m trying to not only memorise it but wonder what it means as well.” 

Shiro could see the scribbles on the paper areas pointing to possible meanings “Smart, sometimes prophecies aren’t what they mean most of the time. Words have double meanings and can change depending on the situation.”

Lance nodded “This was kinda why I liked English Literature back at school, taking something and dissecting it, analysing sub text and metaphors it was fun.”

_ “Journey towards the west, _

_ And save the tragic three, _

_ Punished by thy fathers, _

_ For their own luxury, _

_ Succeed and save more lives from this venture, _

_ Remember to be calm and endure their gruelling temper.” _

“Well when it says Three here then underneath, thy Fathers- that’s where the big three come in, Poseidon, Hades and Zues but punished by the for their luxury- did someone steal from the gods or did the gods steal something for themselves...I’m confused.”

“We won’t know until we get out there, sometimes the fates have a way of making our paths cross with whatever it is we need to find.”

Lance glanced up “Have uh, have you guys been on quests before?”

“No.” Keith answered easily “Well not one with a prophecy.”

“Yes,” Shiro said “With Matt Holt once, it was on that quest that he persuaded me to join the Greek Camp.” Lance nodded in understanding.

Of course.

“Well off you go- I suggest this one, it has loads of room but won’t draw attention to yourselves- journey forth and be victorious on your quest!”

“Uh- Is Alfor not seeing us off?”

“No he has other things to attend to- but he did give his regards and wished you all luck.”

Well that’s the best Lance could ever have, he guessed.

He climbed into the backseat and began opening up his back-pack for his book and pen ready to make more notes. While Shiro drove and Keith had a shotgun, Lance could try to decipher the Prophecy as much as he could.

Since he had a feeling on this quest, he was going to do nothing but slow his teammates down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea what to do next then realised oh- I could have them get attacked by low level monsters then in the next chapter they need 'help' and then stumble on their first BOSS.  
> A/N:  
> I was unsure of how Allura would converse with Lance- she’s not a bad character it’s her instincts saying ew stinky stay away but now that she knows it’s her parents influence she realises how wrong she was to abandon Lance so this is her making up for it and making it clear that her stance on poseidon/athena means nothing when it comes to his friendship- I wrote it here in case I didn’t convey it properly. I don’t want this to be a typical bash Allura fic to push Lance into a relationship with Keith/Shiro I hate those.  
> Also just found out Jason Grace died? Like wtf- they’re just going to do me dirty like that? What the hell? I am not reading Trials of Apollo now nope I’m staying at HOO and staying here in fantasy land where everyone is alive and okay and has a future.


End file.
